


Just a Job

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [20]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie may not like his job, but there is the occasional upside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Prostitutes/Strip Club_. No beta.

Most of the time, Archie hated being one of "Jack's boys". He would wish that he'd had some other way to survive than selling his body to whoever wanted to use it for their own pleasure. Then there were times that he didn't mind so much.

"You have a new client, Archie," Clayton told him in a quiet voice when he arrived at the front desk. "His first time here and with a man and, perhaps, with anyone at all."

Not for the first time, Archie was glad Jack had put Henry Clayton in charge of assigning clients to workers. He had a knack for it that had the clients coming back and kept the workers relatively happy. "Thanks, Henry. See you after work for drinks?"

"As long as you're buying." Henry smiled up at him, handing him the slip of paper with the information on it.

Archie rolled his eyes. They did this every night. "Only the first round, you lush."

"See you then." A brief squeeze of Archie's hand and Henry was all business again.

Turning, Archie headed up to 'his' room. Though he slept in the dorm with the other workers, each of them had a separate room to 'entertain' their clients. A young man sat awkwardly in one of the chairs, standing up when Archie entered. He was a few inches taller than Archie and skinny, with an unruly mop of black curls and bottomless brown eyes. "Horatio Hornblower?"

"That's my name." His voice was low, with a hint of a Welsh accent to it. "Archie Kennedy?"

He nodded, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. "Yes, that's _my_ name."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Horatio offered his hand.

Archie shook it, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "You told Henry that you've never been with a man before?"

"I haven't been with anyone at all." Horatio looked sheepish.

He nodded, not surprised that Henry had guessed correctly about him. "Relax and I'll show you how you can please your partners, male or female."

"Thank you." His smile made Archie's breath catch in his throat.

Pushing away the reaction, he stretched up to kiss Horatio. _Just a job, Archie. That's all._


End file.
